Beach
by Bookbabe123
Summary: Oh my Gosh! Iggy has been kidknapped! What will happen to the flock?
1. Chapter 1

I was shaking and sobbing. Ari was laughing at my expression and hit Fang again right in the head. _That does it!_ I thought and tore away for the Eraser holding me. I ran to where Ari was and jumped full force onto his back. It nearly knocked him over _nearly_. He spun around and tried to knock me off. No luck. Ari let out a huge roar and the other Erasers charged forward!

"Get into the air!" I screamed. "I got Fang!"

Ari let out a huge barking laugh. "I got Max!" Was what he was shouting to his group. I turned to look at Fang, still unconscious. _Dang _it! Why was it always me?

_Whoof!_ I heard the breath leave me. I grabbed Ari's ankle, the thing that hit me, and twisted it around.

"YOOOW!!" He screamed and I heard a faint _pop!_ I whirled my fist into his gut then face, breaking his nose. Suddenly Ari got up and ran away. "Well get you!" He shouted "I swear we will! And you're gonna be _mine!!_"

"Yeah whatever." I wheezed still trying to catch my breath from the blow. When I was sure they left and weren't coming back I ran to Fang.

"Fang!" I said as the flock landed beside me.

"Is he okay?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know." I answered tears streaming down my face. "Fang wake up! Please wake up! You have to be okay! I need you to be okay!"

"I'm okay." His voice was slurred, mumbled and it sounded like every letter caused him pain, but a wide grin stretched across my face.

"Oh Fang!"

"I'm gonna kill Ari." Still his voice was pained but I was so glad to see him act more Fang that, get this, I bent down and kissed him!

"Wow!" He said.

"Yeah." I agreed, I could feel the flock goggling at me and my face flushed deep red. 

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction I think I'm getting better, but you tell me. Thanks. Bookbabe123. Don't forget to comment!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fang kept staring at me, it was a weird un-Fang look and it made a very self-conscious. It all started happening after I kissed him…….It was, I don't know, weird to have anyone look at me like that, but this wasn't just anyone, this was Fang. Fang, I had known him for_ever_ and now I couldn't look at him without turning a bright, bright red!

Now we were the only two awake and Fang looks over at me. Then, he moved closer, I almost hear is _heart_ beating, his warm breath against my cheek.

"That was some kiss." He whispered with a ghost of a smile.

All the blood rushed to my face, my mouth was suddenly so dry, I couldn't speak. He moved even closer, he reached out and grabbed my hand. A tingle went up me arm, but I still couldn't talk. He sat there silently drawing randomly on my palm; he looked up into my eyes with wonder.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

"I don't know," I whispered, "I thought you were dying and when you woke up I was sooo happy. I, just, I don't know."

His eyes clouded with confusion. "Oh. Well, I'm happy I'm alive, too." He grinned. "I'll take first watch." And with that he got up and walked away, leaving me to ponder my thoughts. Why had I kissed Fang? And why did he want to know? _Maybe he _liked_ it, maybe he _likes_ you. Maybe he wanted you to kiss him again._ _Thank you, Voice_, I thought. _And _maybe _if you say butter reeeeal slowly it sounds like gullible._ Geez, why won't this Voice leave me alone? Like I don't have enough to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3 just like you guys asked. And please remember to tell all your Fanfiction friends to check it out and review so I keep continuing the story!! Thanks Bookbabe123!**

I woke up the next morning to Total licking my face. "Ahh!" I screamed. "Eww, gross Total! You really need to stop that." I heard a chuckle. "Fang?"

"Mhmm." He gave me a crooked smile and my world lit up.

"Where are the others?" I panicked.

"Up flying, relax Max." Fang grinned again at him little mock rhyme. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed again to me it sounded like angels.

_Ugh!_ I thought. _Why does he make it so hard?_ But even at that thought I couldn't help but grin at him.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. _Nudge!_ I panicked. Looking up I saw, well I bet you can guess, yeah, Erasers and they were flying straight at us. "Let's go!" I said to Fang. To tell you the truth this whole thing was getting kind of old. I jumped up and extended my thirteen foot long wings. I know you're all sooo jealous. I took flight and headed straight for the Erasers. Okay just in FYI not the best idea to take on three Erasers and have one of your worst enemies join in, too. But it sure was interesting. In the air Erasers weren't good fighters, so we took advantage of that. What? I never said we played fair. I did a roundabout kick hitting all three Erasers and let me tell you Erasers drop like rocks. I watched them fall until…._OOf! _Ari hit me. Hard.

"You just keep showing up like a bad penny." I said thinking oops I think I already said that before. I really need to think up more come-backs.

Ari sneered. "Oh, really? Does that bother you?"

"Well, it wouldn't if it was just you and me, _but_ I have a flock to take care of and your trying to kill me isn't helping the _stay safe_ part of my plan."

Ari's POV

Max was making some snide comment. Oh, how Ari hated her. How could she let them do that to him. _No_ Ari thought _I like being like this. This is what I wanted._


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

Suddenly my Voice had to put in it two cents._ Don't be stupid Max. Focus on fighting._

_I hate you and Ari._ I thought. Can't you feel the love around here? I sure can…….

"Max?!" OMG! Fang! He sounded urgent.

"Huh?" I said, then Oof. Ari hit me.

"That." Fang said. _Oh, now he's the quiet one again?_

I gulped up air. "Thanks."

Now I focused on Ari hoping that we could finish this and he wouldn't run off again. MY hope was in vain. He left. Again!

He makes me sooo mad! I could scream. So, anyway, him and his Erasers left and we landed.

"Okay, is anyone really hurt?" I asked.

""I'm good." Angel said. She had a bruise or two nothing to bad.

"Same here." Gasman, Nudge and Fang answered. They had scratches and stuff nothing scary bad.

"Iggy?" I asked, looking at the four dirty faces staring at me. _Four faces._

"Where's Iggy?!"

"He was there before the Erasers left." Fang explained. "I saw him. He was fighting right next to me."

"He….was…..kid….napped?" The words came out hoarse and broken like I was choking.

"Iggy!" I screamed and cried for I don't know how long until I hiccupped into silence. Fang gently laid me down and took the first watch. I was so upset I didn't argue. Truthfully the thought of losing Iggy depressed me and I guess that I would have reacted like this when Angel got kidnapped, but I hadn't een through so much. So I curled up in a ball and let the tears come again.

**Was Iggy kidnapped? Will Max and the Flock find him? Will Max finally finish off Ari? Will Ari finish off Max? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iggy's POV

The pain was incredible, Iggy was sure he was dying.

"Ohhh." He moaned, trying to stay airborne.

Iggy had been fighting three Erasers at once, when one suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at , at least Iggy thought it was a pistol, but seeming as he can't see he wouldn't know.

"Come with us of I'll shoot." The Eraser had growled.

"Okay." Iggy had said, thinking he would just blow the dude up and be on his way. But what he hadn't expected was Ari calling all the Erasers off.

Of course as you know, or well you probably don't, but as any escaped mutant bird-kid knows Erasers don't leave you unscathed; so, right before the Eraser left he pulled the trigger and shot Iggy in the upper leg and Iggy, who had been a little further away from the rest of the flock was left straining to stay even a few feet off the ground.

Max's POV

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" I croaked.

After the cry fest I had last night (see chapter 4 for more details) I gladly switched into the panic state this morning.

"He's fine." Fang said, his arm holding my wrist to keep me from pulling out my hair, and, call me crazy, but even in my complete panic-y state I kind of liked Fang holding me, even if it was just my wrist… Umm, wait, never mind, forget I ever said that.

"You can't know that." I snapped.

_Max?_ My voice said. _Iggy's in trouble._

"Ha! I told you!" I said, pointing my finger at Fang.

"Told me what?"

"That Iggy's in trouble!" I responded. "The Voice just said so." I added matter-of-factly.

Iggy's POV

Wow! You know after you actually give up trying to fly and just let yourself fall to the ground, you don't hurt as much… Until you actually hit the ground then you hurt a lot!

_Max will come and help_, Iggy thought, _Max always comes to help._

And Iggy exhausted and in pain fell asleep for a few hours.

Max's POV

_Go right Max! Iggy's on the ground look down!_ The Voice instructed.

_Okay! Is he dangerously hurt? Will he die? Should I get someone else to help us? _I asked the Voice.

Okay so the last question was stupid, because I don't trust anyone and no one can know about us, but I was panicking and if anything happened to Iggy, I would just about die.

_Down Max! Pay attention! Land!_ The Voice said in its freaky voice.

"Okay! Time to land!" Yelled to the flock, that was following close behind me. "And Report if you see anything!"

"I see something!" Gazzy yelled right when I stopped talking. "Right there! Iggy's laying on the ground! And there's blood!" He added sounding worried.

"Iggy!" Nudge cried. "We're up here! Not that you can see us! But you can hear us! Iggy?"

Iggy's POV

Iggy could hear someone yelling, it sounded like Nudge. Iggy waved. "Hello!?" He hollered. "I'm down here! An Eraser shot my leg!"

"We'll be right down!" Iggy heard Max shout. A few seconds later Iggy heard five bird kids land to his right side.

"Okay Iggy, what happened? Where's all the blood coming from?" Max said in a would-be calm voice.

"Eraser shot me in the upper left leg." Iggy replied.

Max POV

This was bad. This was so bad. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just bring Iggy to the E.R. when he can see and hates new places and we can't explain how he got shot and, oh yeah, we're six freaking bird kids on the run.

**What will Max do? Will she bring Iggy to the hospital? Review and find out!**


End file.
